Viendo Hacia el Futuro
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: "Solo se concentraba en como todo ello hacía que el corazón de Korra se llenara de una intensa felicidad que le era casi imposible moderar."


**_¡Saludos lectores!_**

**_Antes que nada: BRYKE LO HICIERON, NO PUEDO CREERLO KORRASAMI ES CANON._**

**_O al menos esa fue mi interpretación._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: La Leyenda de Korra le pertenece a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante Dimartino._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Asami observaba anonadada el mundo que se abría ante sus ojos, la muchacha prestaba atención a todos los detalles que se encontraban frente a ella, los paisajes de en sueño que presenciaban, los espíritus con los que se encontraban, incluso se concentraba en la tranquilidad que se sentía en el ambiente, una paz que había estado buscando desde hace tiempo. Caminaba tomada de la mano con Korra, ya habían estado dos semanas en el Mundo de los Espíritus pero aún no podía evitar sentir una gran curiosidad ante todo lo que veían y hacerle preguntas de toda clase a Korra.

El Avatar intentaba contestar a todo aún cuando no supiera todas las respuestas, en lo que realmente se concentraba era en la joven que se encontraba a su lado con la que estaba compartiendo toda esa experiencia, en las sonrisas cálidas que le dedicaba cada vez que hablaban, en la manera en que sus ojos expresaban mil cosas cuando se veían, en la manera en que sus manos encajaban perfectamente cuando las tomaba, en como todo ello hacía que el corazón de Korra se llenara de una intensa felicidad que le era casi imposible moderar.

Ambas sabían lo que sentían por la otra, sabían que contaban con el apoyo, la honestidad y la confianza máxima de las mejores amigas, pero el amor que se tenían era algo más intenso que simple amistad, más espiritual, era por ello que dentro de ese mundo en donde todo se encontraba en balance decidieron dejar todo atrás y ser sinceras con sus sentimientos.

Una mañana mientras se dedicaban a explorar una nueva parte del Mundo de los Espíritus el rostro de Korra se iluminó con una sonrisa que, por primera vez en varios días, no era causada por Asami, sus ojos se postraron en la figura de un hombre mayor de la Nación del Fuego que se encontraba sentado frente a una pequeña mesa tomando una taza de té. Sin pensarlo el Avatar tomo la mano de la joven y la dirigió hacia el hombre.

-¡Iroh!- gritó mientras lo saludaba con su mano libre.

El viejo General levanto su mirada y les sonrió de vuelta a las muchachas que se acercaban.

-Muy buen día Korra, es un gusto verte de nuevo- saludó cuando por fin se encontraban frente a él, desvió su mirada a la acompañante de la joven Avatar, después miro sus manos entrelazadas y sonriendo aún más preguntó – Y ¿quién podrá ser la hermosa señorita que te acompaña?-

-Ah, Iroh, ella es Asami Sato- respondió sonrojada.

-Es un placer conocerlo,- habló esta vez Asami- Korra me ha contado mucho sobre usted-

-El placer es mío- contesto sonriendo amablemente – ¿les gustaría acompañarme a tomar el té?-

Ambas aceptaron y se sentaron en la parte desocupada de la mesa. Platicaron por algunas horas acerca de lo que había pasado en el mundo físico, Korra relato la traumática experiencia que fue luchar contra Zaheer, lo que provocó que no pudiera entrar en contacto con su lado espiritual, también le hablo del viaje que realizo para recuperarse, que conoció a Toph, la pelea con Kuvira.

-Pero al final todo salió bien, y gracias a la gran energía que generó el arma se creó un nuevo portal en Ciudad República- terminó su relato, eso llamo la atención del maestro fuego.

-¿Un nuevo portal dices? ¡Eso es maravilloso!-

-Sí, de hecho, entramo por ese- comentó Korra- después de todo lo que había pasada decidimos que nos merecíamos unas vacaciones, ¿verdad Asami?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a la muchacha.

-Así es- respondió Asami sonriendo.

Iroh no perdió de vista el modo en que el Avatar había observado a su acompañante, sin querer soltó una pequeña risa simpática lo que hizo que las muchachas lo observaran de nuevo.

-Es bueno escuchar eso Korra, dicen que el amor hace que tu alma salga del lugar en el que está escondida, ¡y que mejor lugar para exponerla que el Mundo de los Espíritus!- Iroh rió de nuevo al ver el sonrojo que se poso en las mejillas de las dos jóvenes.

-Bu-bueno, creo que ya deberíamos partir, aún queda mucho que ver- tartamudeó Korra mientras se levantaba- muchas gracias por el té- le agradeció a Iroh.

-Sí, gracias, creo que es el mejor té que he probado en el mundo- agradeció esta vez Asami.

-No se preocupen, regresen cuando quieran- se despidió.

_Les deseo lo mejor_ pensó el maestro fuego cuando vio como se alejaban mano en mano.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


End file.
